Le Manteau Rouge
by Shirou No Striker
Summary: Je l'ai écrite en cours de français pour une évaluation en binôme quand j'étais en 4e. Je l'ai donc modifiée un peu.


Dans la nuit du 23 mai, vers trois heures et demi du matin, je sortais du bar où j'avais fêté mes vingt ans avec tous mes amis. On avait d'ailleurs beaucoup bu ce soir-là. A ce moment, moi, Uzumaki Naruto, j'avais vingt ans et étais toujours célibataire. Je mis les écouteurs de mon mp4 dans mes oreilles. Je m'étais arrêté à une chanson de Michael Jackson la dernière fois.

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_ _Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart_ _You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it_ _You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes_ _You're paralyzed_

En rentrant à la maison, je passai devant le palais de l'Hokage, quand quelque chose atterit sur mon visage. Un morceau de papier. Qu'était-ce donc que cela ? J'y jetai un coup d'oeil. Mais quand je vis les inscriptions, j'eus un mouvement de recul. Elles semblaient être écrites en lettres de feu. Elles dégageaient une lueur rouge vif, malsaine, qui me donnait un sentiment d'insécurité. Sur le papier, il y avait écrit : "Le manteau rouge tu suivras, un autre monde tu connaîtras..." Peut-être une blague enfantine ? Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. D'un seul coup, la lune dégagea une lueur inquiétante et un hurlement déchira le silence qui m'entourait. Pourtant, pas une once de vie, comme si j'étais seul au monde. J'étais pourtant quasiment sûr que ce cri était réel.

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_ _And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike_ _You know it's thriller, thriller night_ _You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

Je commençai à avoir des frissons. Je décidai de ne pas en tenir compte, de jeter le papier de rentrer chez moi. Néanmoins, mes jambes refusaient de bouger, comme paralysées. Puis soudain, quelque chose apparut dans la pénombre. Non... Je devais rêver. J'avais surement trop bu. Je me remis à marcher après un petit moment d'hésitation, quand je sentis... comme une main glacée sur mon épaule. Je me retournai mais il n'y avait toujours personne. Je repris mon chemin quand brusquement, la forme que j'avais vue quelques minutes auparavant réapparut, en devenant de plus en plus distincte.

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run_ _You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun_ _You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!_ _But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind_ _You're out of time_

Plus elle se rapprochait, plus je distinguais un manteau ; un manteau rouge ! Ce fameux manteau nommé dans le papier que j'avais lu. C'était comme dans un rêve, ça avait l'air tellement irréel. Pris de panique, je voulus m'enfuir mais mon cerveau ne voulait pas m'obéir, au contraire, comme commandé par une présence divine, je me retournai et me mis à marcher en direction de ce manteau. J'avais perdu le contrôle de moi-même. Mes jambes bougeaient seules. Je suivis le manteau.

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_ _There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl_ _Thriller, thriller night_ _You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

Celui-ci m'emmena dans un cimetière, sur une tombe bien précise. Je lus à haute voix : "Kurohabaki Satoru, 22 mars 1854 - 14 mai 1886". Mais il y avait un problème : la tombe était... vide. Puis soudain, j'eus l'impression de sentir des mains qui me poussaient dedans. Je tombai alors, puis ma tête heurta le sol. Puis ce fut le noir complet.

_Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade_ _There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time_ _(They're open wide)_ _This is the end of your life_

Soudain, je me réveillai. Mais je sentais rien. Pas de douleur, ni de bleu, ni rien. J'avais l'impression de flotter. Je me demandai ce qui se passait, quand je regardai à mes pieds. Je vis mon corps inerte, sans vie. Quand j'aperçus cela, je poussai un cri. Je regardai de tous les côtés, quand à ma droite, je vis le manteau rouge. Il me fit signe de le suivre. Arrivé à côté de lui, il m'expliqua que cette tombe était en fait un passage vers un autre monde, un monde où les âmes errent sans fin. C'est ce même monde qu'il voulait me faire découvrir. Il passa à travers un des murs de terre, et je le suivis. Il me fit découvrir un monde bien étrange, Un monde où âmes et monstres erraient sans but ; où les âmes, jadis humaines, n'étaient plus que des créatures répugnantes, des abominations qui dépassaient l'entendement. J'avais l'impression d'être pris dans un genjutsu d'Itachi. J'étais horrifié. Au milieu de la nuit, nous retournâmes dans la tombe de Satoru. Le manteau se tenait en face de moi et dit que nous nous reverrions bientôt. Il passa sa manche devant mes yeux, puis je me sentis m'endormir peu à peu. Ce fut le noir total.

_That this is thriller, thriller night_ _'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try_ _Thriller, thriller night_ _So let me hold you tight and share a_ _Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight_  
_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_ _Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try_ _Thriller, thriller night_ _So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!_

Le lendemain, je me réveillai dans mon lit. J'avais eu une nuit très agitée et je souffrais d'une terrible migraine. Je me levai pour prendre un cachet. Sur ma chaise, le manteau rouge était posé. Mon coeur rata un battement. Tant de questions me traversaient l'esprit. Avais-je halluciné à cause de l'alcool ? M'étais-je donc cogné le tête quelque part ? Avais-je été victime d'un genjutsu ? Ou bien tout cela était-il bien réel ? Je n'en savais rien...

_(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)_

**Darkness falls across the land**

**The midnight hour is close at hand**

**Creatures crawl in search of blood**

**To terrorize y'alls neighborhood**  
_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby_

_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, __oh darlin'_

_Thriller night, baby, ooh!_  
**The foulest stench is in the air**

**The funk of forty thousand years**

**And grizzly ghouls from every tomb**

**Are closing in to seal your doom**  
**And though you fight to stay alive**

**Your body starts to shiver**

**For no mere mortal can resist**

**The evil of the thriller**  
**Ha ha ha ha...**


End file.
